


Are You Jealous?

by Awsumatid



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Arachnophobia, F/M, I forgot to write in oghren because I don't know his character well enough, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Morrigan has feelings for the warden, Oops, Orzammar (Dragon Age), The warden is oblivious to it but thinks she is pretty, The warden is trans but is going stealth, Trans Character, based off dialogue, the angst is resolved into minor fluff, the warden is aroace deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsumatid/pseuds/Awsumatid
Summary: Alistair can be a bit of an Idiot sometimes. He says something that gets under the warden's skin and messes up the team dynamic. It all comes to a head in the deep roads. This isn't how Alteron thought his love confession would go.
Relationships: Alistair/Male Mahariel (Dragon Age), Alistair/Male Warden (Dragon Age), morrigan/male warden (dragon age) (one-sided)
Kudos: 4





	Are You Jealous?

Alteron had just won the proving with Alistair as his second. Something about the adrenaline and relief and the satisfaction of winning always made him want to kiss and praise Alistair. Victory was sweet but so were Alistair’s lips (even if they still had blood on them). He never stopped to wonder if it was weird, even as Morrigan looked on in disgust (and perhaps jealousy).

They stood in the chambers beyond the proving breathing hard and smiling like lunatics and Alteron turned to Alistair to thank him for… well, everything really. After Tamlen died and he left the clan, Alistair had become the closest thing he had to family. He didn’t know what they were to each other, only that he wouldn’t let him go for anything.

Alteron led them back out into the commons, holding Alistair’s armored hand. On the steps, Alistair stopped him for a question.

“I’m wondering something. I’d like to know your thoughts about some of our… traveling companions. Do you mind if I ask?”

“Go ahead, I don’t mind.”

“Morrigan. Do you trust her? Think about it… maybe Flemeth sent her with us for some other reason than what she said.”

“You really don’t like each other, do you?”

“Well, aside from the fact that she is a complete and utter bitch!” Morrigan rolled her eyes behind him. “No… I don’t like her at all. Why? Do you?”

Alteron bit his lip to keep the blush off his cheeks. “Are you jealous?” He flirted.

“Oh, I get it, insult my masculinity, fine. I guess that means you two are a thing. Just be careful.”

Alteron was speechless. He turned away and sulked. “Morrigan.”

“Hm?”

“Could you lead us for a bit? I need a moment.”

“Well isn’t this wonderful.” She said.

Leliana was too far away to hear their conversation but she could tell Alistair had said something to upset the warden. Alistair fidgeted slightly as they walked, while Alteron lingered at the back of their party, pace so slow he almost shuffled, eyes downcast and lips sealed tight. He kept looking at the warden but the Dalish elf refused to look him in the eye.

Alteron directed them to move to the left so he could speak to Dagna. He told her that the circle accepted her as if he wasn’t bothered at all, which gave the party hope. But Alteron still brushed Alistair off and told Leliana to lead them to the diamond quarter.   
Again, he stopped to turn in some wrangled nugs to the nug wrangler, but the extra silvers did nothing for his mood. Alistair’s lips contorted into a deep frown that was set firmly on his face and did not seem to budge even as Alteron calmly spoke to Lord Harrowmont and took the lead once more.

In the deep roads Alteron found that he was terrified of spiders. Every time he fought one he would use up all his stamina to try to end the encounter quickly, which left him vulnerable as he beat into the creature. The Spider tackled him and gored him until he lay silent. Alistair had tried to kill the creature before the warden passed out but it just led to the beast laying atop the elf in eternal slumber.

Alteron was terrified and concussed when he awoke and yet through the tears in his eyes and the tremble in his hands he did not seek comfort from his lover. Alistair ached to comfort him, to reach out and put a hand on his shoulder, to hold him and promise that he would protect him, even as he knew he wouldn’t always be able to.   
More spiders, more injuries. The rest of the party was faring fine over the spiders but as they approached the clearing where spiders had been crawling to Alteron was nearly catatonic.

Leliana stopped him from going forward. “Alteron, stop. You’re clearly not okay.”

“I’m fine. I mean, No one else is afraid of them, so I know we got this, and I always get back up don’t I?”

Suddenly, unbidden, a memory of Alistair being gored by a corrupted spider crossed his mind, and he shut his eyes tight and suppressed a shudder.

Alistair stepped forward. For the first time in hours Alteron looked him in the eye. Morrigan sighed exasperatedly. “Leliana, ask the fool what he said to the warden.”

“Alistair what did you say to him?”

He rubbed the back of his neck and fought the urge to chew his lip. “I said… that I hope he is happy with Morrigan?”  
Alteron shot him a look. “Really?” Said Leliana.

“I remember it going slightly different than that.” Said Morrigan with an amused smirk.

“I said—” He gulped. “He asked If I was jealous, of Morrigan. And I said…” _makers breath_.

“You wanna know what he said that upset me?” Alteron said. Alistair looked pointedly at the elf’s shoes.

Leliana looked expectantly toward Alistair, but let the warden continue.

“He said that I was insulting his masculinity when I implied he might… fancy me.”

Alistair wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. But there was a blight to stop, and an apology to be made. He looked up and opened his mouth to say something, but it died on his lips when he saw the pleading in his warden’s eyes.

“The… chantry taught that, men are for women and women are for men, and I never knew any different. And I certainly never fancied anyone. Especially not another guy.”

“I’m a former chantry sister, and very bisexual, and I never had any issues with either.”

Alistair looked down at his boots. “I guess I’ve got a lot of…. Baggage that I need to deal with, don’t I? I’m sorry, warden, I didn’t mean to make it sound like your feelings were wrong, somehow.”

Alteron grimaced. “You know I’m trans, right? Leliana and Morrigan knew, so I just assumed you did too. You can’t just… imply that I’m less of a man for loving you. I despise that.”

“You love me?”

“Yes, though I’m starting to wish I didn’t!”

Alistair looked panicked. “Please don’t say that—”

“Say what?”

“Say that you wish you didn’t love me. Because, I want… I love you too, Alteron. You’re the most important thing in the world.”

Alteron felt like crying. This wasn’t how he imagined the confession would go. Suddenly, Alistair stepped into his space, crowding him into the rocky wall. He took off his gauntlet and pressed his hand into Alteron’s soft cheek. Alteron sighed and leaned into it. Morrigan scoffed.

“I’m going to work on replenishing our healing supplies, since you two are…. Busy.”

“You know, I would love to help with that!” Said Leliana.  
And then the wardens were alone, though they already felt like they were the only two bodies in the world. “You’re cute, when you blush.” Said Alistair.

“So are you.” He replied, his voice hoarse. Alistair leaned in and his breath ghosted against the other warden’s lips. Alteron’s eyes fluttered close.

Alistair’s nose bumped awkwardly against his lover’s as if they hadn’t kissed so many times before, but eventually they found the right spot. Alteron pulled Alistair tight against him even as the bulky armor bruised into his skin and clashed against his light armor. Kissing in armor, it turned out, felt a lot like bumping your teeth together in a botched kiss. Alistair’s ungloved hand caressed Alteron’s cheek and padded across the broad width of his ear.

Eventually Alistair pulled back, though still in the other’s space, and rested his forehead on his lover’s. “I’m sorry.”

Alteron put his hand on the nape of Alistair’s neck. “I forgive you.”

Alistair smiled. “Do you wanna… go fight some darkspawn?”

“As long as I have you by my side, Ali.”

“I’m not going anywhere, love.”

The ensuing battle would be tough for Alteron, But he knew he would be okay, and that they would get through this. He wasn’t alone, and he wouldn’t be any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first angst fic! also im sorry but my warden is shaping up to be a bit of an author insert. I really can't believe i was able to write this so quickly, normally the first fic for a fandom takes me weeks. It's shorter than my usual stuff but I hope you'll forgive that. This is a product of me roleplaying in DAO, don't judge me too hard, okay? Also I am using the Alistair Male Romance and Marriage mod. Leave a comment if you'd like!


End file.
